What the Little Birdie Told
by AvenJackel
Summary: Set during Auld Acquaintance. With the Team being chased by the League, they're running out of havens to take refuge in. Robin decides to bring the others to the safest place he knows: the Batcave. As the Team rests up and devises a plan to take care of the League, a figure lurks in the shadows of the cave. Who is this 'Wren' character? And why does she know so much about them?
1. Chapter One

**Somewhere Over Rhode Island  
December 31, 07:39 EST**

Richard Grayson often prided himself at just how clear-headed and calm he could be in the face of disaster, even if things were very heavy on the dis. After all, he had been trained by Batman for nearly six years, almost five of which he had spent in active duty as Robin the Boy Wonder. He was certainly no stranger to life-threatening and/or acts of attempted global domination.

He wasn't, however, very familiar with having the Justice League chase him and the Team down. _**Without**_ it being any form of training. Even so, Robin had had plenty of knowledge to keep calm and stay traught in the worst of situations. And he was pleasantly surprised when all the members of the Team were staying just as clear-headed as well. Or maybe they were just in shock. He wasn't exactly sure quite yet.

Whether they were or not, they were indeed in a very tricky situation. Robin knew that the Watchtower had literally _**thousands**_ of cameras and detection systems, all of which even surpassed the Batcave's (although, Robin had noted with smug satisfaction, not by much). Not to mention the fact that all the world's greatest superheroes, including those with powers that gave them excellent _**tracking**_ skills, were after them.

Just as the Team met back up, this time with Red Arrow in their midst, on Miss Martian's bio-ship, Black Canary awoke. They had been expecting a fight, so Red Arrow shot a gas arrow and Rocket formed one of her fields around Canary until the senior hero passed out once more. Everyone took their normal seats in the bio-ship, with the Super Cycle holding Red Tornado and Black Canary farther back.

"What do we do now?" Miss Martian was the first one to break the heavy silence after everyone's notes had been compared.

"Do we even have enough manpower to take care of the League?" Rocket wondered skeptically, slouching a bit in her seat.

"First things first," Aqualad spoke up, easily gaining everyone's attention as he took charge. "We need a safe headquarters to base ourselves at and work out a plan."

"Mount Justice is out of the question," Zatanna noted.

"And the Hall of Justice is no better," Artemis agreed with a stiff nod.

"Where else is there to go?" Superboy muttered in near-desperation.

"The Fortress of Solitude?" Wally suggested, looking like even he didn't think it was a great idea.

"Too many of the League members know where Superman's Fortress is," Red Tornado as John Smith commented. "It's not as discreet and well-hidden as our needs require."

"What about Atlantis?" Miss Martian reasoned. "Would they help us?" she asked hopefully.

"I believe it is too late for Atlantis," Aqualad replied gravely. "It seems the League got there before us."

"There's nowhere else to go," Artemis voiced the thought that was running through everyone's mind.

Well, almost everyone's mind. One little bird in particular was rather focused on his own thoughts, ones that may just provide the answer they needed. He knew of a place they could go to, one that had radio disruptors in case the bio-tech had tracers, one that had all the technology they needed and then some, and one that was completely, unquestionably off-limits to practically all of them.

Would it be worth the risk?

He really hoped so. Robin couldn't think of any other sanctuaries, and the Team was running out of time to be out in the open like they were. So, he made up his mind and very well hammered the last nail into his coffin, because Batman was _**not**_ going to be pleased with Robin's solution.

"Miss M, set the bio-ship's course for Gotham," Robin interrupted whatever anyone else was talking about (he hadn't really been paying attention to them). "We'll need to go around the city limits and come in through the suburbs on the north side."

"Dude," Kid Flash breathed out. "What are you doing?"

"I'm taking us somewhere safe," the youngest member of the Team replied distractedly, pulling up his holographic wrist computer just for a means to not have to look at his teammates. He wasn't exactly sure how they would react.

"We're going to the Batcave," Artemis spoke up in quiet shock.

"Yes," Robin nodded shortly. He could feel everyone's eyes on him before he finally gave in and looked up at them. "The Batcave is the single safest place on this planet," he explained steadily, all signs of 'playful-Robin' being completely replaced by 'serious-Robin'. "The security systems are five times, if not more, advanced than those in the Hall or at the Cave, and all protection is supplemented by the fact that only the founding members of the League have ever even _**seen**_ it. It's the most logical and best option for us."

"Robin brings up an excellent point," Red Tornado added in his robotic monotone. "On the chance that the bio-tech can access memories, the Batcave will be the least endangered location."

"You're trusting us to go to _**the**_ Batcave?" Zatanna realized.

The Boy Wonder went back to his wrist computer, unable to meet all the curious and surprised eyes that were gazing at him. Luckily, Miss Martian broke the silence before he had to. "Three minutes until we reach Gotham," she informed everyone quietly.

And then all attention once again shifted back to Robin. "Listen," he started softly, making everyone lean closer to him slightly, even Superboy, who didn't necessarily need to. "I _**know**_ that it seems hypocritical and, quite frankly, snobbish that Bats and I know everyone's ID before they even tell us, but never give ours away," the Boy Wonder explained, keeping his eyes trained distractedly on his computer. "And I'm sorry that I can't give you guys that ultimate sign of trust," he added. "But I will entrust you all with something that is almost as, if not even more-so, important."

"Thank you, Robin," Aqualad nodded for everyone's sake.

"We're here," Miss Martian looked to their youngest member, her face in a smile and her eyes brightened by Robin's trust.

"Good," he breathed out a silent sigh of relief, thankful that they hadn't been caught yet. "Head around to the northern part, over by the suburbs," Robin instructed. "Follow the Gotham River northward until you reach the waterfall. That's the Batmobile's entrance to the Batcave."

There was a few beats of silence, all the members of the Team staring at Robin incredulously.

"Seriously, dude," Kid Flash dead-panned. "Waterfall entrance? How cliché can you get?"

"You'd be surprised," Robin let a cackle slip past his lips. "You should see the other entrances: sliding bookcase, false-back cabinets, through the chamber of a grandfather clock," he listed off casually, smirking at the amused looks on his teammates' faces. "There it is, right up here," he pointed towards the cascading sheet of water that was looming in front of them.

"Do I just fly straight into it?" the Martian wondered hesitantly.

"Yeah," Robin nodded nonchalantly. "I've already bypassed all the security to grant us access," he confirmed.

"This is so weird," Rocket murmured as the bio-ship passed through the waterfall, the water streaming down the windows in rivulets.

Immediately, they were all plunged into darkness, the faint sound of what must've been the Batcave's metal doors sliding closed behind them and locking out any intruders. The only light around them was the slight natural illumination from the inside of the bio-ship. Robin instructed Miss Martian exactly when to turn without even looking up from his computer, while the rest of the Team gazed out the windows in excitement and anticipation. After flying along at an achingly slow pace, Robin warning them of all the tight corners of the passages to the Batcave, they finally came to a spacious opening that swallowed them up with its enormity.

Not that they could see it, though.

Everything was still pitch black, the light from the bio-ship not doing a thing to pierce the gaping darkness of the Batcave. Robin told Miss Martian to land somewhere, none of the others were quite sure where, but they hadn't crashed into anything yet, which they figured was a good sign. Once they were on the ground, everyone stayed silent and motionless for a few seconds, even though the majority of the Team was rather eager to see what the famous Batcave was really like. They held back, noticing how Robin seemed stiff and how his jaw was clenched.

The circumstances were extreme, the exact reason why Robin had just completely disobeyed Bat-Rule #2. His logic was telling him that it was the right decision, but his loyalty to Batman and the oath he had sworn to still left a sour taste in his mouth as he stood up and exited the bio-ship, his teammates and their tagalongs following him.

He didn't even pause before walking into the surrounding shadows, easily being swallowed into the darkness of the familiar cave. Even though he had practically been born for the spotlight, Robin couldn't help but feel at ease in the shadows, as it brought him away from the prying eyes of the others. They had all stayed next to the bio-ship, as they should, really, worried of finding or breaking something that they really shouldn't.

As if on automatic, the Boy Wonder's feet started over to where he knew the Batcomputer was. He couldn't see a single thing, not even the outline of his hand a few inches in front of his face, but he knew how to maneuver through the Batcave by heart. The Boy Wonder had been wandering and exploring the massive and intricate labyrinth since he was eight, and although he still didn't know every nook and cranny (a feat not even Batman was completely successful in yet), he certainly knew the entirety of the inhabited part.

"Uh, Rob?" Kid Flash called hesitantly from where the Team was still waiting by the bio-ship. Wally had known Robin's secret identity, and had even been over to Wayne Manor numerous times, but the speedster had never set foot in the Batcave.

"Batcave, lights," Robin stated clearly, just as he was about to reach the alcove that held the Batcomputer.

Immediately, all the lights began to flicker on and illuminate the spacious cavern. It was still dim all around, but it was enough for the Team to see all the important pieces of equipment and even the trophies properly, which was proven to Robin when he heard gasps and a quiet shriek from his teammates behind him. He didn't need to turn and face them to know that they were staring at all of the Dynamic Duo's souvenirs and high-tech applications that took up the space in the Batcave.

"Is that a _**dinosaur**_?!" he heard Rocket exclaim in shock.

"Awesome!" Kid Flash added excitedly.

People always noticed the mechanical creature first. It was quite the eye-catcher, and conversation-starter.

"I don't suggest touching it," Robin commented, loud enough for the Team to hear him. "Fido likes to bite unknown guests," he continued, only half-joking.

"What do you mean?" Aqualad wondered.

"It's part of the security," the Boy Wonder explained as he settled down in Batman's chair and started up the Batcomputer, secretly glad that a certain someone wasn't down there sleeping in said chair...again.

"This place is _**amazing**_," Zatanna breathed out.

"It is a rather impressive base of operations," Red Tornado agreed in his monotone.

"What's with the giant penny?" Artemis questioned.

"I'm still confused by the _**dinosaur**_," Superboy muttered.

"I didn't realize you collected so many souvenirs, Rob," Kid Flash commented, looking up at the huge Joker playing card that hung ominously beside the dinosaur.

The Team was standing on a circular metallic platform that was roughly in the middle of the cavern, the bio-ship nestled on one of the only spots not taken by a various form of the Batmobile. Before them, the Batcave stretched out to unimaginable depths, the walls hardly even being disturbed by the metal walkways and paths that had been added for convenience. The first thing that all of them had noticed was a gigantic green T-Rex with its head looming over them, but its feet firmly planted on a platform several floors down. Beyond that, there was a giant penny that was secured to the wall, an over-sized Joker playing card, and various cases of other memorabilia. None of the Team members had realized that Batman was quite so..._**sentimental**_.

"Don't touch anything," Robin all but ordered from the alcove, which was connected to the circular platform by a matching walkway.

After gazing around at the awe-inspiring cave for a few more minutes, the rest of the Team finally refocused their gaze over to where Robin was and headed off to join him by the Batcomputer. They gathered around him, all huddling closer than they really needed to be, while Red Tornado stayed back by the bio-ship and kept an eye on the still knocked out Black Canary.

"Nice place you have," Superboy complimented shortly.

"Thanks," the Boy Wonder smirked as he tapped away on the keyboard.

"Although it is a bit chilly," Zatanna added as she hugged her arms around herself.

"There's no heating. And we keep it a consistent temperature for the bats' comfort," he replied casually. "And by that I mean the actual bats, not Batman," he clarified with a grin.

"Seriously, dude?" Kid Flash questioned again. "You guys keep pet bats here?"

"We don't _**keep**_ them, they're just letting us use their cave," Robin reasoned. "They were here first, after all."

As if to prove their existence, said bats suddenly swooped down from their resting places and flitted over to a quieter section of the Batcave, their leathery wings flapping in the still air. Their movement slightly startled the Team, most of which were still on edge about the fact that the League was after them, and they spun around to watch the swarming cloud of nocturnal creatures.

"Wonder if they're hungry," Robin murmured to himself.

"Is that supposed to imply anything, Robin?" Artemis replied skeptically.

In response, the Boy Wonder let out his signature cackle. "Of course not, Arty," he shrugged it off. "I was being serious. Normally we feed them after patrol, but we haven't exactly been home lately."

"You feed them," Superboy dead-panned.

"There's lots you guys don't know about me," the youngest of their group chuckled, borderline darkly.

Before any of the others could reply, Robin took the sample of the bio-tech that they had and carried it over to the device that could analyze it. The Batcomputer automatically started scanning the technology, running through every pre-programmed analysis that Batman had thought of (which was surprisingly a lot). Seemed like the Bat's paranoia was much more useful than many people gave him credit for.

"So, while that's running, why don't I give you guys a quick tour of the place?" Robin suggested with a bright grin. He had been waiting a long time for a chance like this, and he was going to take as much advantage as he could from it.

"You'd really do that for us, Robin?" Miss Martian practically squealed, already excited at the prospect.

"Sure," he grinned, already heading back to the platform where the bio-ship was. "You guys coming or what?"

The rest of the Team hurried off after him, all of the teens stopping beside the Martian ship. Once more, their gazes were drawn to the strange and attention-grabbing décor that filled some of the darkness of the Batcave.

"Welcome to the Batcave!" Robin cried in a light-hearted announcer voice, an echo bouncing around the cave in an eerie fashion. The members of the Team couldn't help but let out grins from their teammate's antics, happy that they could focus on something beside the dire situation before them. "Right here is where we keep some of the Batmobiles, as you can see," he explained, gesturing to the five different vehicles that were parked on the platform.

"_**Some **_of the Batmobiles?" Rocket cocked an eyebrow. "How many cars do you need?"

"The Batmobile is _**not**_ just a car!" the Boy Wonder replied in mock horror. "And we go through about seven a month," he added sheepishly. "You'd be surprised how many Killer Croc manages to smash. And how many I crash," the last sentence was said under his breath.

"That's insane," Zatanna commented with a smile.

"That's Gotham for you," he shrugged. "And over there is where the Batcomputer is kept," Robin continued happily, gesturing to the alcove they had just left, "second only to the system in the Watchtower," he added smugly. "And then, we have my favorite part of the Batcave," pause for dramatic effect, "the Hall of Trophies!" the boy threw his arms out and looked towards the gathering of souvenirs that included the dinosaur and penny.

The next thirty minutes was spent by Robin showing the Team through the Hall of Trophies, the expansive training room and gym (which he called the Pit), and the high-tech med-bay, all of which easily rivaled those that were in Mount Justice. Needless to say, all the teens were rather impressed by the Bat Family's secret hideout. By the time they were returning to the circular platform that held the bio-ship, they had all once again settled into serious moods, mentally preparing them for what promised to be their hardest mission yet.

"The Batcomputer should be through with the analysis within the hour," Robin stated as the group of teens formed a circle to discuss their plan of action.

"But any antidote will take, at the _**least**_, five hours to prepare," Kid Flash reasoned logically.

"And Black Canary isn't going to stay out that long," Miss Martian realized, dread settling in the pit of her stomach.

"So what do we do now?" Zatanna spoke up, voicing the fear that was plaguing everyone.

They all fell silent, none of them quite knowing how to comfort each other or how to handle the situation. Although they had all been trained by the professionals, they certainly weren't prepared when it came to the circumstances they were in currently. Each of them avoided the others' eyes, either focused on the ground or distracted by something in the air.

Nobody spoke up for several minutes, but Robin suddenly twisted his neck and looked into the darkness of the Batcave, eyes locking onto something that none of the others could see for the life of them. "What are you doing down here?" he broke the silence, question directed towards the shadows.

"I think a better question would be what are _**they**_ doing here?"

The voice surprised everyone, aside from Robin, but not any more so than the appearance of the little girl that suddenly stood before them.

* * *

** A/N: Alo, everyone! What's the haps? Anyway, I've had this idea in my brain basically ever since I saw the first few episodes of Young Justice...and now I've finally found the resolve to go ahead and write it out!**

** It has come to my attention that I'm kinda bad at finishing stories...sorry about that, by the way...so, this story is planned to just be short and sweet (at least, short compared to all my other stories). I'm thinking it will be about ten-ish chapters, at the **_**most**_**. Although, I'm bad at guesstimating...so it might just be longer.**

** I have no clue.**

** If my story didn't make it clear enough, Dick's parents died and he was adopted by Bruce when he was eight, not nine. Then he trained for a little under a year and became Robin shortly after his ninth birthday. Just wanted to clarify that...Also, the version of the Batcave that I personally favor (and imagined in my head while writing this) is the depiction used before Bruce 'died' in the Batman comics (not sure if it's still the same now or not... :/), but I thought I'd share that tidbit with you guys...**

** Anyway.**

** How did I succeed with my aspect of 'mystery'? Do you guys think you know who 'Wren' is? It's probably not that hard to figure out...so I wouldn't be surprised if you all already guessed who she is...I can't write mystery to save my life -_-**

** I hope everyone likes this story! And, if it's popular enough, I already have a few sequels in mind!**

** Please review and tell me if you love it (or even hate it)!**

** Love you all,**

** ~AvenJackel**

** P.S. Go ahead and guess to see if you can figure out who 'Wren' is! Kudos to you if you guess correctly in your review!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Batcave  
December 31, 08:17 EST**

In retrospect, the actual arrival of the girl wasn't what surprised the Team, rather the physical _**appearance**_ of said girl. She was petite enough to pass for a five-year-old (although, unbeknownst to the Team, she was already seven-and-a-half), with raven black hair that cascaded to the small of her back in gentle waves, lightly tousled in a tangled bed-head. What looked like diamond stud earrings, which could've been any number of white crystal, highlighted her small ears. A violet t-shirt several sizes too large hung off her thin shoulders and a pair of black fleece pajama pants that had stars on it fell past her bare feet and scuffed along the cave floor. Just like Robin always had, the girl wore a pair of sunglasses, hers being of an aviator fashion.

But no, it wasn't the girl's sudden arrival, or even the fact that her face seemed oddly familiar to the teens, that really surprised them. It was what was in her arms. Dangling from her left hand, its feet swinging and lightly brushing the girl's shin, was a well-loved golden brown teddy bear that had certainly seen better days. The fur was covered by a black cloth over the bear's head and back, upon further inspection revealing itself to be a _**cape and cowl**_, while a miniature utility belt adorned the stuffed animal's waist. Hanging from her other arm was yet another surprise: a small brown bat. It clutched her forearm with its feet, while its wings clasped a half-eaten cricket to its mouth.

After the initial shock, Kid Flash was the first one to break the tense silence. "Hey, Wren," he greeted casually, offering the little girl a grin.

"Hey, Wally," she smiled back before directing her gaze back to Robin, who had his arms crossed and was staring at her. "What are they doing here?" the girl wondered, brows furrowing in confusion and curiosity.

"I asked first," Robin replied steadily, cocking an eyebrow.

"The bats needed to be fed. You and dad haven't been home since yesterday," 'Wren' shrugged, gesturing to the creature that hung off her arm and causing it to fly off into the shadows. "Where _**is**_ dad?" she asked in a quiet voice.

The members of the Team shared looks of confusion and surprise as Robin knelt down to the girl's height and placed his hands on her shoulders. Only Wally had ever met this 'Wren' character, and he had been sworn to secrecy by the Bat himself, so he wasn't going to say a word about the strange meeting.

"Dad's in a bit of trouble," Robin explained to the smaller girl, causing the majority of the Team to reel back at the 'd' word.

Of course the Team had their suspicions about the true relationship between the Dynamic Duo. Some believed that they were just mentor and apprentice, or maybe another uncle/nephew pairing, but they hadn't honestly believed that Robin was the Bat's _**son**_. The revelation made them wonder what else they were missing about the elusive Boy Wonder of Gotham.

Wren pursed her lips, glanced down at her bare feet, before building her resolve and looking back up at Robin with a determined look. "What's wrong? And how can I help?"

Robin sighed and opened his mouth to respond, but was interrupted by Rocket. "Wait," the young hero spoke up, her voice conveying her complete confusion that was shared by the Team. "Who the heck is the kid?"

"Guys," the youngest member of the Team started as he stood up and faced them. "I'd like you all to meet my baby sister, Wren," he introduced them, a hand laid gently on the petite girl's shoulder, while she gazed over at them with eyes hidden by sunglasses.

At the revelation, the Team realized just how similar the two looked, almost as if they could've been twins if not for the obvious age difference. Their faces were relatively similar, with Wren's chin just being smaller and her cheeks still more rounded out from her youth, dappled with endearing freckles. Both of them had hair a shade of black so dark that it nearly reminded the other teens of a raven's feathers. The main difference between the two siblings, aside from any matter of age, was that Wren had a mild tan, especially for a winter month, as if she spent a lot of her time outside.

Wren turned her head and pouted up at her older brother, crossing her arms and wrinkling her nose. "I'm not a baby," Wren argued petulantly.

"Right, sorry," Robin corrected with a smirk. "Meet my not-so-baby sister, Wren."

In retaliation, Wren stuck her tongue out and scowled up at him.

"Aw!" Miss Martian practically squealed, flying over in order to crouch in front of the seven-year-old and pinching her cheeks much like an overly excited aunt would do. "You're so adorable!"

Wren beamed at the Martian, revealing a gap where a top incisor had recently fallen out. It was obvious in the girl's response that she was rather versed in keeping up appearances, either that or she genuinely enjoyed the attention. The Team wasn't quite sure which it was, as the young girl was just as mysterious as her father and brother.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a sister?" Artemis wondered.

"Confidential Bat Secrets," Red Arrow shrugged with a roll of his eyes.

"Speaking of which," Wren piped up, brushing off Miss Martian's hands and once more facing her older brother. "What's going on?"

Immediately, the tone of the cave darkened, the air feeling several degrees colder to all the young heroes. They all settled back into serious moods, the severity of the situation once again crashing down on them with the force of a tsunami, threatening to drown them all. The members of the Team shared glances with one another, before they all looked down towards the young girl before them.

"I'm afraid the Light has made their plan clear," Aqualad explained gravely.

"The Light?" Wren reiterated, and had it not been for the nervous bite of her lip, the Team would've thought she didn't know a thing about what was going on. "What'd they do?"

"They infiltrated the League's headquarters and managed to get them under mind control," Superboy replied.

"How?" the little girl demanded in frustrated confusion. She had spent nearly the entirety of her life believing in the strength of not only Batman, but also the League, so the news was a bit of a blow to her.

"I was the mole," Red Arrow admitted in quiet shame, his head hanging and eyes locked onto the ground.

In response, Wren took a step back from the group of teenagers, closer to her brother's side, and her hand tightened around the arm of the 'Bat-Bear'. "Why would you do that?" she sounded angry, brows furrowed and lips set in a thin line. "Why?"

"He didn't mean to, Wren," Robin informed her gently, once again crouching down to look her in the eye. "The Light found a way to manipulate him without any of us even knowing."

Wren cast the red-haired archer a suspicious look, but turned back to her brother silently. She grabbed one of his hands with her free one as he stood back up and led everyone over to the alcove the Batcomputer was kept in. The Team followed behind them without a word, their footsteps the only noise in the eerily quiet cavern.

"What's our plan of action?" Zatanna asked the question everyone was thinking.

"We'll need to find a way to counteract the bio-tech," Aqualad reasoned calmly as the group of minors gathered around the Batcomputer.

"And we also need a way to actually _**administer**_ the antidote too," Rocket added in exasperation. "We're going against the entire League, how are we supposed to win this?!"

"Very carefully," Wren supplied an answer, the little girl curling up in the comfortable chair that was typically reserved for Batman only.

"Not helping," Robin replied with a grimace.

"Sorry," the small girl murmured dejectedly, pulling her legs into the Indian style with her stuffed animal in her lap, fingers nervously fiddling with the bear's cape.

"It's okay," Miss Martian, who was back to cooing over the little girl, attempted to consul Wren. "You were just trying to help."

"Thanks, Miss Martian," she responded under her breath, offering a tiny smile towards the green teenager.

"You know our names?" Miss Martian perked up happily.

"Well, she is a bat," Artemis remarked.

"Of course I know you," Wren reasoned logically, a crookedly mischievous smirk growing on her face. "Robbie talks about you _**all**_ the time," she exaggerated. "_**Especially **_Zata-"

"Okay, that's enough out of you," Robin interrupted, covering his younger sister's mouth and picking her up with one arm, carrying her away from the rest of the Team, who were grinning and snickering with knowing looks.

"What?" the little girl protested, successfully struggling out of Robin's grip and dropping gracefully to the floor. "I didn't do anything wrong," she pouted, crossing her arms as Robin turned back to face the Batcomputer.

"Just remember that I've known you since the day you were born," Robin reminded her with a smirk of his own. "I have _**much**_ more dirt on you than you've got on me."

Wren opened her mouth to share a retort, but was beat by Aqualad. "Right now, we have more pressing matters than your sibling rivalry," the Atlantean commented calmly.

"What are we going to do with Canary? And Tornado?" Red Arrow spoke up. "It'd be too dangerous to leave Canary out like that. And Red Tornado won't be as much help as John Smith."

"We could put Canary in the Cell," Wren suggested quietly, talking more to her bear than to the teenagers around her.

"What's the Cell?" Superboy wondered, although from the mischievous look on Robin's face, the clone had a sneaking suspicion he knew what it was.

"It's a containment prison that Batman built to hold any hostiles," Robin replied shortly, already making his way over to the bio-ship with Wren at his side. "It should be able to hold Canary safely until we can come up with the counteractive."

"So we just toss her in there?" Kid Flash spoke up skeptically. "No chains? None of the bats are going to nibble her toes off?"

Both Robin and Wren paused and turned to look at the speedster. "It happens one time and they brand us for life," Robin commented casually down to his sister, who nodded seriously in agreement. And then, ignoring the slightly nervous and shocked looks of the Team, the two birds started back to where Red Tornado was waiting with a, thankfully, still unconscious Black Canary.

"You're kidding, right?" Artemis checked.

"Sure, we'll go with that," Robin figured with a shrug. "Now, I'm going to need someone to get Canary," he continued seriously, before gesturing for the others to follow him.

Miss Martian used her powers to carefully lift up Canary, not wanting to accidentally hurt one of her mentors. The teenagers and Red Tornado, as John Smith, followed behind Robin and his little sister, heading further down into the Batcave. They went past the Hall of Trophies completely, descending into the cavern what must've been nearly five stories, past what appeared to be various safes, alcoves, and other mysterious things that piqued the curiosity of the Team.

Finally, they came to a stop at what looked like a square room made entirely of smooth metal. There wasn't anything in the room, to ensure that nothing was used as a weapon or means of escape, and there was only one door with which to get in and out, complete with a small food slot for any meals.

"Are you sure this will be able to contain Black Canary?" Aqualad questioned, casting a skeptical gaze around the metallic room.

"It was built to hold any member of the Justice League, even the heavy hitters like Superman," Robin assured everyone while Miss Martian set the unconscious Leaguer down in the middle of the Cell.

"Why would Batman have a containment cell for the members of the League?" Superboy reasoned, narrowing his eyes as Robin set in a code for the door to lock.

"Doesn't he trust them?" Zatanna asked.

Robin took a breath, seemingly pausing to figure out how to best answer the Team, before looking up and meeting their eyes. "You know how everything was when we first found out about the mole?" he started, receiving nods from everyone. "Especially towards the beginning of the League, things were like that for them, too."

"Things aren't always harmonious in the League," RT explained to the others. "Although many Leaguers questioned Batman's motives when he presented his contingency plans, it has become quite clear that his paranoia was for good reason."

"It's still a bit rude that anyone has stuff like this in secret," Rocket figured.

"Would you rather Batman be polite, or have a place to stay while the League is after our heads?" Robin questioned, his voice a bit colder and harsher than the Team was used to, as he led them all back up to the main floor of the Batcave.

"Robin makes a point," Aqualad agreed. "It is Batman's secrecy that is so far keeping us safe from attack."

They all lapsed into silence as they made their way through the Batcave, each deep in their own thoughts. None of them noticed Wren's curious gazes at all of them, eyes taking in everything about the Team as she tried to find out more about the teenaged heroes. She was curious, and neither her father nor brother had really told her a lot about the teenagers. Wren knew their superhero aliases and their secret identities, plus a few stories that she had heard from Wally whenever the speedster had visited, but they were all still mysteries to her.

And Wren certainly liked a good mystery.

By the time everyone was gathered back around the Batcomputer, Wren had come to several conclusions about the teenagers around her, mostly found out by reading between the lines and paying close attention to how they all acted around one another, an ability she had to thank Batman for. From the girl's observations, she had come to realize that Superboy and Miss Martian simply _**had**_ to be dating, as they hung around each other and purposefully brushed hands every now and then. Another thing she noticed was how Artemis and Kid Flash were much the same, even though they also constantly argued. Wren had already known that her brother had a thing for Zatanna (he literally talked about her _**all**_ the time), and she even noticed how Rocket would send the 'flirty eyes' to Aqualad, something that Wren saw rather often at all the parties that she went to with Bruce.

Wren had since come to the conclusion that all teenagers were very, _**very**_ weird.

But, if the girl was completely honest, the most surprising thing to her was just how easily everyone seemed to forgive Red Arrow. Of course, she didn't really know exactly what went wrong up at the Watchtower, as not even her brother was telling her a whole lot, but Wren knew for a fact that the red-haired archer was the mole, and that he was the one that had endangered the life of both Batman and Robin.

And, for that, Wren wasn't sure if _**she**_ could forgive him.

It wasn't like anyone was asking the seven-year-old, though. She was left out of all conversations regarding plans and strategies, and no matter how hard she tried, everyone completely disregarded her. Her brother was more focused on the task at hand, Wally was busy trying not to starve, and only Miss Martian paid any attention to Wren. But the only attention the Martian gave her was fawning over how 'adorable' Wren was and holding her close like some type of doll.

Normally, Wren loved any type of positive attention, but on that day especially, she was feeling even more useless and dejected than usual. All she really wanted was to somehow help save Batman, and the rest of the League. Unfortunately for her, Robin was not letting her help at all, as it was 'too dangerous'.

"The analysis is complete," Robin interrupted everyone's train of thought, quickly tapping away on the Batcomputer's keyboard. He was seated in Batman's chair, Wren delicately crouched on the headrest and easily keeping her balance there.

"What do we know?" Aqualad immediately questioned, the Team quickly joining Robin and Wren by the computer.

"Says here that it's called Starro-tech," Kid Flash read off of the screen.

"It's a combination of alien bio-organism, nano-technology, and magic. I'm not sure we'll have the information or equipment to counteract its abilities," Robin admitted gravely.

"I thought you said the Batcave had some of the most advanced technology in the world," Rocket remarked, cocking an eyebrow.

"When it comes to _**human**_ technology, yes," the Team's resident hacker replied, leaning back in the chair and looking at the Batcomputer in frustration. "But the Batcave is where we keep technology villains use in _**Gotham**_, and there aren't exactly that many aliens in this city, nor magicians. All the technology of that sort is kept up in the Watchtower."

"So you're saying that Batman, arguably the most paranoid man in the world, doesn't have _**anything**_ that can help us?" Artemis asked in annoyed disbelief.

"I never said that," Robin offered her a half-hearted scowl. "It's just that this isn't the Batcomputer's area of expertise. And, quite frankly, not mine either."

"That's probably why Batman was researching the Starro-tech up on the Watchtower and not down here," Red Arrow reasoned.

"How are we supposed to deal with the League now?" Miss Martian wondered in defeat.

Everything was silent, before Wren piped up from her perch on Batman's chair. "Robbie, do you know what's in the Vault?" she asked, eyebrows furrowed in curiosity and thought.

The Boy Wonder in question shrugged his shoulders. "Batman's never told me much, just that there's a decent amount of Kryptonite in there," he told his sister. "Why?"

"What if there's something in there that can help?" Wren figured quietly, now doubting if it was a good idea.

"What's the Vault?" Superboy voiced the question that was in all the Team's minds.

"The Impenetrable Vault," Robin explained. "The most secretive safe in the entire Batcave. Batman doesn't even tell Wren and me what's in there."

"So, why don't we go check it out?" Kid Flash suggested excitedly.

"It's called the _**Impenetrable**_ Vault for a reason," the Boy Wonder replied. "I've never been able to hack into it before."

"Really?" Zatanna spoke up in surprise. "You never gotten into it before?"

"Nope. But I think now would be the perfect time for some hacking practice," Robin added with a mischievous smirk.

"To the Impenetrable Vault?" Wren questioned with a grin.

"To the Impenetrable Vault."

* * *

** A/N: Alo! And sorry that this took a bit to spit out! I had band camp last week, which I wasn't able to take my laptop to. So I didn't get any work done on this until the other day, and then I had to spend some time proof-reading and crap.**

** Thanks to everyone that read and reviewed! I'd like to give some shout-outs to RJG Lover, Yuu101cutie, and Guest for reviewing, as I didn't get to PM them!**

** I'm surprised at all the support! I didn't realize this would be quite so popular!**

** Anyway. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! I have two polls on my profile that I would LOVE if you guys went and gave your two pence for. One is for this story's version of Ace the Bat-Hound (as you cannot have a good Bat Family story without the bat-hound). He will be Wren's personal companion and guard dog throughout this story and any of the 'Wren-Verse' that I may (or may not) do in the future. The other poll is for Wren's secret identity/real name. I'm bad at picking names, so I chose some of my favorites and I'm letting you guys make the ultimate decision on who Wren really is! The sooner you vote, the sooner I can update!**

** Oh, and don't worry everyone! Agent A will be making an appearance next chapter!**

** Thank you for reading!**

** Love you all,**

** ~AvenJackel**

** Question of the week: What do you think Batman keeps in the Impenetrable Vault? (Still not a good enough reason to use the word 'penetrate'...kudos to you if you got that...)**


End file.
